About the Author
About the Author is the achievement that is obtained by completing the History Book's Who Knows Where challenge with all 10 Shrines evoked. Unlike the other three Who Knows Where challenges, the History Books have an additional 10 rounds with it, bringing it up to 30 rounds. First let's examine what the Gods will do during this challenge and what this means for when you attempt it. Hense - This means that you cannot afford to get hit often. There are tricks to combat the increases loss of health when we get to the distillery portion of the guide. Overall, Hense is not a big deal. Acobi - Mini grenades appear when an enemy is slain. It simply means you have to roll dodge each time you kill an enemy. Lunkheads will actually shoot off their heads and have it fall on you so make sure when you kill them that you keep moving. This applies to every enemy, even anklegators. So when you see that death animation of the gator sinking into the ground, MOVE. Lemaign - If you get hit, it slows you. Squirts can gang up on you can kill you with ease because of this. Don't get hit. The laser security turrets should simply be avoided for as long as you can since you cannot dodge them. They basically apply a permanent slow on you. Pyth - A basic foe buff. Nothing special. Jevel - Basic for buff. Moving on. Yudrig - I don't even notice this one since you shouldn't be touching enemies anyways. If you are, you're probably dead. Roathus - This matter a lot. There are no black tonics or health tonics for the entire duration of the battle. Be warned of this and use your tonics conservatively. Micia - Enemy health regeneration. It hurts when it comes to tackling squirt spawners since you are put under a lot of pressure. Just be aware that slow and steady does not always win the race. Olak - Enemies become temporarily invincible. JUST BRUTAL. Especially with Micia. They can gain 1-2 attacks worth of damage back. Nothing special to deal with this expect being aware this can always happen. Garmuth - Don't worry about this one though it is annoying. It just means occasionally your attacks do no harm. Not a big deal. Time for the weapons. These should both be fully upgraded since the challenge is so difficult. Brusher's Pike - The entire left column should be selected. You are maxing it as a melee weapon. It's amazingly good at damage and should be your primary weapon in close combat. Army Carbine - The entire right column should be selected. You are maxing speed of hit. Many times you will be shooting this off rapidly. A nice part about this weapon is its ability to one shot turrets and plants with a power shot. There are some levels that nothing has a chance to attack you if you are a quick shot. A side note is that both of these weapons are the best in the game. Some levels may want other weapons but overall these are by far the best. They can do any level in Who Knows Where. Secret Skill - Doesn't matter. By now, you should have realized how bad the special skills are as the game goes on. They just don't scale. I completed the challenge with Trapper's Snare , since it managed to solve me getting overwhelmed on the 2-3 tricky levels. Squirt Lure might work too. But I find that sticking with your two weapons is the best way to go, especially with no way to refill black tonics due to Roathus. Distilery You have more flexibility here. I recommend the following: Squirt Cider - You are squishy and need any bit of health you can get Dreadrum - Ironically you will be at full health most of the time if you are doing it right. Since, after all, if you're taking damage, you are probably going to die in 2 seconds anyways. Bastion Bourbon - 2 more health tonics is always welcome. Lunkhead Liqueur - Counterblocking is going to quickly become your best friend. It's always nice to add an extra punch. Mender Mead - The strongest drink in the game. It gives back HP for counterblocking. Scumbags and one plant that lacks a name (has the same effect as stinkweed) do not take damage when you counterblock. That means if you isolate one by killing everything else, you can leave the round at full HP. Such an amazing drink. Bull Brandy - Damage resistance. Always welcome. Leechade - You get HP for damage in return for sacrificing some of the heal from the health tonics. This is worth it. Doomshine - Debatable but I like it. Increased critical is nice even at a loss of life. Bursting people down is important. Cham-Pain - More damage with the downside of no continues. Do it. This challenge is do able without continues. You do not need such a crutch. Lifewine - Saves you from a hit that would have killed you. It procs multiple times. It is actually completely unbalanced with leechade since you can proc it over and over in a fight since you keep being brought past the point of defeat. One of the best drinks in the game. Also a good indicator of when you need to activate tonics in case you're being to conservative with them. And that's all for the moment. The hardest level if memory serves me right is when you are fighting the Ura around the PQRST levels and have to deal with 3 melee Ura. Feel free to go all out on the tonics to get through it. Good luck and enjoy the hardest achievement in the game! Category:Guides Category:Who Knows Wher Category:Who Knows Where Category:History Books Category:Rucks